


Я просто хотел, чтобы меня любили

by girl_vampirka



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Summary: Где он? В голове так странно пусто...- Неправильный вопрос.
Kudos: 1





	Я просто хотел, чтобы меня любили

**Author's Note:**

> элли на маковом поле - любовь моя, хотя, по большей части, вдохновлено только тем отрезком, что в своё время завирусился в тиктоке

Мужчина открывает глаза. Где он? В голове так странно пусто…

— Неправильный вопрос, — хмыкает кто-то.

Мужчина оборачивается. Фигура возвышается над ним всего на пару сантиметров, но это кажется большой пропастью между ними.

— Кто ты? — задаёт мужчина ещё один вопрос.

Фигура отрицательно кивает. Он пробует ещё раз:

— Кто я?

— Кто ты? — с интересом наклоняет голову собеседник.

— Я Тони… — замявшись, продолжает. — Тони Старк?

— Верно, — одобрительно, с небольшой ухмылкой произносит фигура. — Где ты?

— Я не знаю, — чуть растерянно произносит Старк. — Я помню, я сражался… — на минуту он затихает, вспоминая. — О, — выдох. — Я умер?

— Верно, — всё такой же ответ. — Ты всё помнишь?

— Наверное? — Тони хмурится. — Да, думаю да.

— Хорошо, — в голосе звучит удовлетворение. — Тогда я задам тебе всего один вопрос. Ты ответишь на него?

— Да, — твердо ответил бывший Железный Человек, чувствуя странное волнение. Это казалось _важным_?

— Зачем? Просто зачем? — в голосе фигуры звучит искренне любопытство. — Зачем тебе нужна была слава? Всеобщее признание, деньги, алкоголь, такой ажиотаж, произведённый твоим поведением? Произведённый твоим существованием?

— Я… — слова вырываются против своей воли. — Я просто хотел, чтобы меня _любили_ , — надломленно говорит он, чувствуя слёзы на своём лице.

И вот уже перед фигурой стоит не мужчина старше пятидесяти, а подросток лет четырнадцати с болью и одиночеством в глазах, а также с обидой на весь мир на то, что его родителям нет до него дела.

Несмотря на слёзы и боль от вскрывшейся старой раны Старк чувствует облегчение. Он не знает почему, но смотря на фигуру, он чувствует её улыбку.

_Кажется, он всё сделал правильно?_


End file.
